Right Kind of Wrong
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: I was two when I met them, Sasuke and Itachi. Full summary inside. Pairings: ItaAsu, SasuSaku, DaiAne. Rating is more so to be safe than anything.
1. Meeting

Right Kind of Wrong

Summary: I was two when I met them, Sasuke and Itachi. I was seven when the massacre happened. I was twelve when I was placed on a team with Sasuke, and when we saw Itachi again. I was fourteen when Daisuke told me the truth behind the massacre of their clan. I was fifteen when Tsunade-sama decided to forgive Itachi of everything, after she found out the truth. When I was sixteen, I started a potentially dangerous relationship with Itachi. Sasuke seems to hate my guts now and Daisuke… I don't even know. "Eeh! Itachi, stop kissing my sister in front of me! Yuck! I can't believe I just saw that!"

Maturity: kissing, dating, marriage, pregnancy.

Fantasy: None

Pairing: ItaAsu, SasuSaku, DaiAne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Pre-written fanfic. First chapter is YUCK, but unfixable at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Let's start at the beginning, when I first met the three people that would forever be in my life. I was only two years old, and Daisuke, my big brother, had taken me with him to the park that day, because it was my birthday and my mom told him to take me out of the house for a little while. I agreed, and he dragged me out of the house when I was done getting dressed.

I didn't think I was going to meet anyone there, I mean, there weren't very many kids there so early in the day, which was around lunch time. I didn't think I'd run into someone I would be best friends with… nor did I think I would meet the love of my life…

"Asuna, come here!"

Looking up from the ground, I was on the swings, I looked over at Daisuke, and there were three other people with him. two kids that looked like they were my age, and one that was probably Daisuke's age, maybe even a little bit older than him. I just tilted my head to the side, before jumping off the swing and running to him, hiding behind my big brother's legs.

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. "All right. Asuna, this is Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura." He pointed to each of them, starting with the boy that looked about his age, the younger boy beside him, and the girl beside the younger boy.

All I did was look them all. The older boy… seemed just a tad bit intimidating, and I couldn't shake off that there was something… else with him…

Looking at the younger one, he just… I don't know, he looked like he was a boy version of me, just a happy, no worries two-year-old.

And the girl… well, she was definitely different by the fact she had pink hair, but she looked really nice, honestly.

They looked like a weird bunch, and I looked at Daisuke after looking over each of them. He just sighed again.

"Asuna… Itachi is my teammate, remember? You've met him. Sasuke is his brother, and Sakura is their friend."

I titled my head once again, and looked at Itachi. He did look rather familiar…maybe I had met him before.

"Now," Daisuke's voice made me look back at him. "Go play with Sasuke and Sakura, all right?"

I nodded, not realizing I would become so close to them in a matter of minutes.

The rest of that day went by slowly and smoothly, I spent most of it hanging around Itachi like I was a lost puppy. I really don't know why, I just did. I spent time with Sasuke and Sakura, of course, but I was really attached to Itachi.

"Asuna, did you have a good day?" My mom, Asari, asked me later that day.

I could only smile and nod before I started babbling in baby talk. Daisuke, however, rolled his eyes and started explaining what happened.

"She hung close by me and Itachi all day, mom! She barely even played with Sasuke and Sakura!"

Our dad looked up from the book he was reading, and over to me. "Asuna, do we have a little crush?"

I titled my head, completely confused with what my daddy was saying. I didn't know what 'crush' meant, and my mom sighed.

"Dear, I don't believe Asuna knows what that means yet… she's still so young."

My dad nodded at my mom, smiling, before looking back to me. "Asuna, do you like Itachi?"

I nodded.

Of course I liked him. He was cool, like Daisuke. I thought Itachi and I would be really good friends in the future.

My dad just shook his head, the smile still on his face as he leaned into his chair. "I think she does understand, Asari."

"Daichi!"

My dad laughed at my mom, and I just continued staring with my head tilted to the left.

What they were talking about, I had no clue back then.

Now, however, I truly do.

And I wish I was still as naïve as I was back then.

* * *

When I was four, just over two years after I met them, I was the best of friends with Sasuke and Sakura, and Itachi was my other 'big brother'. I could barely go two days without seeing any of them. My mom and Itachi and Sasuke's mom were very good friends, and our dads were working towards that as well.

"Itachi-sama!" At four-years-old, I could easily jump on Itachi's back, which always earned me a sigh, followed by a smile from him.

"Good morning, Asuna. How are you today?"

A bright blush overtook my face as I smiled. "I'm great! What about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Good old Itachi… always so polite, even when talking to a four-year-old. He never tells me no, I don't know why though. I have heard the word no, but I never hear it from Itachi.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-sama."

"Yes?"

"Can we go to park next week? You, me, Daisuke, and Sasuke?"

I didn't mention Sakura, because she was out of town with her parents for the next two weeks.

Itachi barely glanced back at me, before shaking his head.

"I can't, Asuna. I have a mission, and I believe Daisuke is going on it as well."

I sighed, but nodded. I had forgotten that.

"OK… Maybe next time."

"Maybe so."

* * *

"I have a baby brother, Itachi-sama!" When I was six-years-old, I got my first and only little sibling. Being so excited, I had to tell someone, and Itachi was the first person I found to tell. My little outburst made him smile and nod.

"So I heard. What's his name?"

"Shinsuke! He's adorable! He looks like mama!"

"Aa, really now?"

"Mm-hm! He's so cute and he's fat too!"

"…really?"

"Yeah! Daddy said he was eight and a half pounds!"

"…"

Noticing Itachi had become very quiet after what I said; I titled my head and blinked.

"Itachi-sama, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Asuna. I'm glad you have a little brother now. Be good to him, ok?"

I nodded, and waved as Itachi headed off, probably for a mission.

Smiling, I turned around and headed on home, singing a little chant in my head, one known by many girls and boys my age.

_Itachi and me sitting in a tree~_

I really don't know why I would sing that, but I always did. I really liked Itachi back then, and I wanted to marry him.

I never even saw what was coming up in our future.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

I was almost eight when my world was turned upside down. I didn't understand everything that had happened that horrid day, but I knew one thing for sure.

This was not the Itachi grew to know and love.

He would _never_ harm his family in anyway; I just would not believe that he would kill them. My parents told me very little about the whole thing, leaving me wondering what all they knew. I was sure they knew more than they were letting on, but I was too young to know what happened.

Sasuke did show up to any class for days. I assumed he didn't believe what had happened just as I did. It wasn't possible to believe that it happened, it just wasn't.

I promise you, I had multiple nights where I would just lay in my bed and pray that everything was just a dream and that when I woke up, I would be able to see Itachi again without a worry.

That was all I wanted at that point.

* * *

"Daisuke?"

My older brother Daisuke, now about 15 at this point, meaning I was ten and it had been three years since the Uchiha massacre, looked up at me with a confused look.

"What's up, Asuna?"

"How do you know about what happened three years ago?"

Daisuke stared at me, opening his mouth to speak before he closed it and shook his head. I figured he wouldn't tell me anything; no one would. My dad and brother knew, I knew they did. But they wouldn't say a word.

"No, Asuna. I won't tell you anything."

I shot him a glare, before getting up and running off to my room. No, I am not that upset, I figured he was going to say no when I asked. Everyone does, and it's really becoming annoying. I have asked Sasuke what happened that night, but he just shoots me a glare and ignores me like he does everyone.

I hate this whole thing. There is just no way on this earth that Itachi would just go off like that against his family, just no way. It hurts to think about how I haven't seen him in three years now. I was brokenhearted over the whole thing, it was breaking me every day and it would only get worse, I knew it would.

* * *

At eleven, four years after the massacre, I was still torn apart about it. I had recurring nightmares about actually being there. Sasuke had finally started talking to me once again, and gave me scarce details, but it was enough to haunt me even more than it did the year before.

I have been broken over it ever since it happened. The worst thing is that I wasn't even involved in it in the least. I was very attached to Itachi, and then everything just went downhill, and it was heartbreaking.

It is impossible for me to let this go. My dad has said that I'll be able to let it go eventually, but I know I won't. Just like I won't let go of my mother's death. I was eight when she died, it was nearly a year after the massacre.

Two major events within the same year…

No wonder I was so terrified of sleeping in my own room when I was eight and nine.

**END CHAPTER 2  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** A very short chapter, I know. But it was mainly to show how Asuna was dealing with the Uchiha massacre, even though it wasn't her family that was involved.


	3. Words

Chapter 3: Words

"Oh brother, are they at it again?"

"Yup…"

I sigh and roll my eyes, leaning back as I watch Naruto and Sasuke yell at each other once more, probably the twentieth time today. It looked as if the two were about to start another spar, though it would more so be to the death than just a little practice round. They are so different yet so alike, such good friends yet strong rivals. Especially over Sakura, my word. It's no secret Naruto likes her, but it's only known to us in Team 7 that Sasuke just adores Sakura in a 'more-than-friends' way. It's so freaking cute, I swear. I want to see them get married one day.

"Sakura, you may want to stop them, before a murder occurs." I blink as I speak, staring at the tween boys who are beginning to pull out kunais and shuriken, ready to throw them at each other.

"Oy…" Sakura sighs, getting up from her place beside on me on the ground and making her way to the boys. I just watch for a moment, seeing that both have calmed down a bit, and Naruto just huffs as he leaves, while Sakura sighs and turns back to Sasuke.

They're so cute together. I'm a bit jealous that they both have someone, and at such a young age.

I always had a puppy-love crush on Itachi when I was little. I don't know why, I just did. He was the greatest person I had ever known, and I liked him so much for that.

Watching Sasuke and Sakura makes me happy as well. They are the perfect couple, I know they are. I can't wait for Sakura to run up to me one day and show me an engagement ring on her left hand. I'll be so ecstatic for her.

I just hope I find someone I can feel that way about.

* * *

"Ne, Asuna."

I get called for right as I am about to jump into the bathroom for a shower, but have to run down the hall to my six-year-old brother Shinsuke's room. I try to stifle my laugh when I see he appears to have gotten stuck while putting on his pajamas, proven by the fact that he's trying to stick his head through the arm.

"Need some help?"

"Please!" he lets out a whine as I laugh and walk over to help him, pulling the sleeve up and straightening everything out.

Shinsuke gives me a bright smile, showing the many gaps in his mouth from lost teeth, before jumping into bed, knowing I would stay to tuck him in.

"Hey, Asuna?"

I just look at Shinsuke, giving him a questioning look.

"Why isn't mama with us?"

Knife in the heart. I can feel it, and I know anything I say will just make it twist and ache more.

I think Shinsuke noticed because he smiled and said "Never mind!" before lying down and turning towards the wall.

"Why don't you ask dad tomorrow?"

"OK. Night."

"Goodnight…"

I get up and leave, turning off his light as I do so. I'm left nothing but my thoughts as I shower and then crawl into bed, even if my hair is wet enough to make me sick.

I can't talk about mom or Itachi. It hurts too much either way.

Explaining mom's death to Shinsuke is not something I can do. Dad can do it.

I can't.

END

* * *

**Author's Note:** HAHA. I UPDATED.  
I'm so late though. D: I'm so sorry. School started again last week and it's kicking me. /3  
I will attempt to write more and finish this. It's only supposed to be 15 chapters and then an epilogue (i think?).

In other words: Level E is hilarious and Vic Mignogna is amazingness.  
That is all.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

You'd think I'd be happy to be on a mission so soon after the Chunin exams. I mean, I'm always with my two best friends and a close friend, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, respectively, and we always have Kakashi-sensei around. I have fun with those three random people I know, especially Sakura, because she is my absolute best friend forever, and, well, Sasuke is too, but not in the way that I talk to him about everything.

Yeah, anyway, I should be happy to be on a mission, correct?

Nope. Since Sasuke and Naruto made Chunin, they've been sent on missions with other Genin, not just me and Sakura. And today, of all days, I got stuck on a mission.

With who?

_Naruto._ The person that annoys me the most… I am stuck on a stupid mission with this dork… why did it have to be me? I'd rather be on a mission with Sasuke, seriously. At least he would be quiet most of the time, unlike stupid Naruto who won't stop talking to me…

"And then, Pervy-sage said-"

I sigh, and plug the headphones of my MP3 player into my ears, drowning out the idiot blonde with some loud music. Hopefully he won't notice, because then he's just going to get even more annoying and cause me to hit him over the head with a pillow.

Why oh why did we have to end up sharing a room?

"Asuna-chan, are you even listening?!"

"No!"

I gave up shortly after Naruto asked me if I was listening, and headed out of our room, mistakenly leaving my MP3 behind, and I seriously didn't want to go back in there, so, I just started downstairs and out of the hotel. I can take a quick walk around the place, and then head back.

Our mission was just a little recon mission, and we're on our way back to Konoha at the moment. I heard a few days ago that Sasuke had a run-in with Itachi… I don't know the details of what happened, no one will tell me anything about it. I just hope nothing bad happened, even though I know it's a major possibility…

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I don't pay attention to where I'm going and run into someone. I jumped back, bowed, and started apologizing immediately.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hn… you're still the same, Asuna…"

I don't look up, but my eyes snap open wide, and I can't bring myself to lift my head… I knew this person's voice, very well in fact. It's that same one from ten whole years ago when I first met him… I don't want to believe this person is standing in front of me. I finally lifted my head after what seemed like forever, and instantly took two steps back.

"I…Itachi…?"

I can do nothing but stare at him. Why is Itachi here? Could he be after Naruto for that organization he's in? Or does he want information about something? I don't get why he would actually want to talk me… I haven't seen him in five years…

"You've grown."

That's all he says, after five years? 'You've grown'?

I laugh a bit nervously, before saying "Um… yeah? That's what five years will do to you…"

"Hn…" Itachi rolls his eyes at me, but there is a slight smirk on his face. "You really haven't changed in the least, Asuna."

My shoulders dropped, and I gave the slightest glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Itachi…"

"I was on a mission and I decided to stop for the night."

"Same here. But I'm here with Naruto…" I sighed, shaking my head ever so slightly. "I had to get out of the room… he was talking too much."

"Aa, I see…"

Awkward silence… I don't know what to say to him… I mean, Itachi massacred his whole clan… shouldn't I be terrified of him? Why aren't I scared? This isn't right… I should be scared so badly that I ran the second I saw it was him…

What is wrong with me? I don't want to run; I want to do one thing…

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes?"

I shuffled from one foot to the other out of nervousness, and looked away from Itachi.

"…Can I please hug you?" that was the stupidest question ever… I should not want to hug him, but I do… I've really missed him, and I don't get why.

I hear Itachi sigh, but then he says "If you must…"

I nodded, and instantly hugged him, getting the slightest shock when he hugged me back. This is not the Itachi that massacred his whole clan, I can tell you that… this is the Itachi I knew when I was a little girl. This is the Itachi I could hug whenever I wanted, and that I would hang around like a lost puppy.

This is my Itachi.

Wait.

Did I just say 'my Itachi'? oh crud, that is not good… it means I'm still attached…

Dang it.

I finally opened the door to the hotel room I had to share with Naruto, and he sat up on his bed and looked at me, still smiling that idiotic smile he always wore.

"Asuna-chan, where were you?!"

"No where…" I mumbled before I walked over my bed, climbing in, and pulling the blanket up over my head.

I know Naruto watched me for a moment, before shrugging and turning off the light. "Night!"

"Goodnight…" I let my eyes adjust to the light before I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. My encounter with Itachi ended on a quiet note, but a good one, I believe. We didn't talk too much, because it would probably have ended badly if we did, someone could've seen us and known Itachi was with the Akatsuki.

I don't know why I'm still so very attached to Itachi. It's so stupid that I am, after everything I've heard. But… I think he may still be attached to me too, based on the fact he hugged me and even kissed my forehead before we split up.

I can't help it anymore. I wanted to cry the second we split up, and I've been holding it ever since. I finally let myself start crying, being as silent as possible, making sure Naruto can't hear me and then ask what the problem was, because the 'I miss my family' excuse wouldn't work.

No, I miss having Itachi around all the time. I miss following him around at the training grounds and through the village. I just plain miss him…

I want him to come home so badly. This paper is mocking me, and it's gonna make it so hard when I have to give up… it's for Sasuke, not me.

I hate myself for being so attached to these brothers.

_Sasuke, I'm sorry._

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's the next one. A quick little reunion.  
I started watching Shippuden again because Itachi's back in it. It was a good episode last week.


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5: Truth**

Team Seven is finally a team of Chunin. Sakura and I were able to pass the Chunin Exams this time with 'flying colors', as Kakashi-sensei said. We have yet to be on any missions as formal Chunin, but will be heading off soon, within the next week, on our first Chunin level mission.

Tonight, however, I am stuck at home with my brothers, while Sakura is out on a date with Sasuke.

Yes, I know. It's amazing, yet shocking. I was excited when Sakura told me, because I knew it was going to happen soon. I just didn't know when.

Fifteen isn't a bad age for them to start dating. I think its fine. They're so cute together, and they work together very well on missions.

I hope they have a nice relationship. I bet they'll get married and have such cute babies.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself by a number of years.

Anyway, like I said, I'm currently at home, doing nothing but lazing about on the couch with Daisuke and Shinsuke, while they try to play a board game on the coffee table. Daisuke is failing miserably as Shinsuke keeps raking in all the money.

Daisuke doesn't appear to be in the mood to play. He seems… odd.

* * *

"Shinsuke, go to bed."

Shinsuke, being the sweet little almost nine-year-old he is, gave a pout. It made me want to laugh my face off, because he actually thought it was going to work.

"I wanna stay up, brother. I want to play more!"

"You have class in the morning." Daisuke gave a smile as Shinsuke yawned and rubbed his eyes like a tiny child. "And you're dog tired. Time for bed."

"OK…" Shinsuke yawned again, before standing up to head for bed.

"Night, Shinsuke."

"Night, Asuna."

Daisuke gave a slight smile, before he got up and sat on the couch with me. He was really quiet, and it was starting to worry me a bit. Daisuke was only ever terribly quiet when he had something important to say.

"Asuna."

"Yeah?"

"I… I have a confession…"

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, and sat up right. "Shoot."

I did not expect him to start relaying everything that happened with the Uchiha massacre. He told me that Itachi was basically forced to do it to protect the village and Sasuke; otherwise none of us would be here right now.

Needless to say I'm shocked. I knew there was something weird about the massacre, but I couldn't figure it out myself. I honestly have no idea how to reply to Daisuke at the moment.

"Oh, Asuna, don't cry…"

I didn't even notice I had started to cry until Daisuke said that. I can't help myself and start bawling, so very, very glad to know that Itachi is, hopefully, still the person I spent nearly six years following around the village very chance I got, who I had this huge puppy love crush that never went away on.

I'm crying with relief.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I am begging you. Let me go with Daisuke!"

Lady Tsunade does nothing but sigh and shake her head, making me even more upset than I already am. It has been nearly six months since Daisuke and I both went to see if she could find any files that had anything to do with the massacre. She gave us quite the confused look before shrugging and agreeing. It didn't even take her an hour to find it and call us back.

She's an amazing Hokage, as she has made known to everyone that Itachi has been forgiven for what on, and he's allowed back home.

He gets to come home, I so excited. However, no matter how good this may sound for those of us who were close to Itachi, most of the village is still bitter, and very shocked about the whole thing.

While I understand Lady Tsunade's reasons for not letting me go, I'm still quite unhappy that she doesn't trust me enough to let me go with Daisuke.

"Lady Tsunade, I can't promise that my emotions will not get in the way, but, please. I want to go with Daisuke."

"Asuna, no. I do not want you compromising this mission with your emotions."

I'm trying my best not to lash out, so, I turn with a huff and leave, not even listening when she yells for me to get back there. I would rather go home and wait for Daisuke than stay and listen to her tell me why I can't go.

It hurts, it really does, to know that I'm not allowed to go with my brother because of my emotions.

I hate being an emotional teenager sometimes.

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's finally up, after a freakishly long time. ^^;  
Sorry, I'm losing my inspiration.  
But, fear not! I am ahead with my writing and just have a few more chapters to deal with.


	6. Forgiveness

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

"Don't do it…"

"But it'll be awesome, Asuna-chan! Imagine the look on their faces!"

I did, before I smirked and said, "I want in."

Naruto gave a grin to me, and we silently snuck over to where our dear teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were quietly sitting together. I was trying not to giggle, just imagining the look on Sasuke's face after what was about to happen.

After the talk I had with Daisuke, nearly a year ago, there have been ongoing efforts to find Itachi and get him to come home, all failing so far.

Daisuke's went off on his own to find his best friend, and that was nearly two months ago. I'm not really worried, I just hope they both come back soon.

Honestly, all these missions to get Itachi back are my fault. I went to Lady Tsunade as soon as Daisuke was done telling me what all he knew, and she actually started searching for files with the papers, seeing if it was true. She found them after nearly a month of looking. I'm so glad she decided to forgive him of everything…

Because I am way too attached to him to let him go…

Anyway, back to what Naruto and I were doing. I'm still stifling giggles, because, even though I said I wanted in, I'm going to leave Naruto to this all by himself.

…What? I'm not getting chased down with a Chidori from Sasuke! I'd rather die by Naruto's Rasengan than Sasuke's Chidori!

"Ready, Asuna-chan?" Naruto mouthed to me, keeping as quiet as could be. All I did was smirk and nod, and Naruto yelled "Sasuke and Sakura sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It made both my dear friends jump, and me burst out laughing. After jumping up from his place, Sasuke gave a glare to me for barely a second, before turning a full on death glare towards Naruto, who was staring at me mouth agape. Sakura sighed and shook her head, knowing full well Sasuke was angry.

"You left me alone Asuna!"

"Yup!" I gave a smile, and backed away from the spot I was at, earning a confused look from Naruto, before he looked back to Sasuke, who was glowering something awful.

"Naruto…"

Naruto gulped, then turned tail and ran for the hills, screaming that Sasuke was going to kill him, and Sasuke followed after, intending to make Naruto's statement true. Sakura and I just laughed, knowing it wouldn't happen. Those two were too good of friends to actually kill each.

"Ah, I love doing that to Naruto!"

Sakura shook her head at me, still smiling. "Well, now my boyfriend is going to kill Naruto… ah, well. Maybe Hinata can bring him back to life."

I laugh, nodding. "Perhaps!"

It became silent after a few seconds of laughing, until Sakura finally asked "Any news?"

I gave a sad smile and shook my head. "None… I hope for some soon…"

Sakura's been very positive through this whole thing the past year. Every time someone says something about the mission, she's always there to help me be positive.

And it really does work.

* * *

I swear, whoever is knocking on my door at five a.m. is gonna get it! I maybe just fifteen, but I can so throw them into the ground! All thanks to Sakura, by the way.

Groaning to myself, I'm up out of bed, robe thrown on, and I just casually walk down the stairs, despite the fact that this person is still banging on my door.

"I'm coming all ready! Hold on a second!" I nearly scream, but don't, remembering that Shinsuke is upstairs and fast asleep. I finally get the door open, and come face-to-face with my dear, about to be killed, best friend Sasuke.

"…What do you want?" I sigh, wanting a good answer, and not something stupid, like, 'I couldn't sleep' or-

"They're back."

Well, that is a good reason. I don't even need to ask, nor do I put on shoes, before I run out the door and start for the Hokage tower, Sasuke following behind.

They're finally back…

Finally.

* * *

"Asuna!" Sasuke yelled at me, waking me from the trance I hadn't even noticed I let myself fall into. All I last remember is stopping front of the door to Lady Tsunade's room, and just freezing. It was shock, I'm sure of it. Shock that such a good friend of mine was finally back where he belonged. Shock that I had someone so precious to me so close again, and shock that my brother actually got him back…

I'm so shocked.

"Asuna, move." Sasuke sounded very unhappy with me, probably just because it was so early in the morning, or probably because Itachi was back.

Which one, I am not sure of. Either way, he pushed past me, and finally opened the door, signaling that I needed to following behind him, which I did, trying my hardest to keep my composure when I saw Itachi, but it was just so hard…

"Asuna, Sasuke." Lady Tsunade gave a nod to the two of us, which we returned.

Daisuke looked at me, and gave a smile before tackling me in a hug. "Asuna! You have no idea how much I missed you, sis! It took so long, I was so worried Itachi wouldn't come back with me!"

I almost fell when Daisuke hugged me, and I know why he's acting differently. It's because of how early in the morning it is. Daisuke acts rather hyper when he's been up for hours, and even when he wakes up earlier than usual.

I gave a smile, and hugged Daisuke back, whispering, "Thank you, Daisuke…"

He nodded, still smiling, and I finally got to look at Itachi. He wasn't really looking at anyone or anything in particular, but it made me so happy to have him back.

_I'm so, so glad…_

* * *

After a few minutes, Lady Tsunade finally had us all stand in front of her, so she could make the most amazing announcement I've ever heard.

"After finding out the true details behind the Uchiha massacre, I have decided to excuse Itachi Uchiha of all his crimes, even those committed after he joined the Akatsuki. So, Itachi, please accept my sincerest apologies for what you had to go through."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Itachi just nod. "Of course, Lady Tsunade. Any apology coming from the Hokage is accepted."

"You will be reinstated to Chunin status, and may take the Jonin Exams at your discretion. I'm sure that once people find out the truth, everything will go along perfectly."

There was another nod, and then Lady Tsunade sighed. "I don't know how to handle this, honestly… I've never had to deal with it… but, seeing how the circumstances are, I assume this works best. You are all dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After that, we all left, and Sasuke bolted immediately. I think I know why, it's because he just can't forgive Itachi yet… Sasuke knows the truth, every last bit of it, and yet, he just can't do it… I don't blame him; I would be the same, probably.

Daisuke left after a few minutes as well, saying he desperately needed sleep because he was supposed to be helping his girlfriend, Aneko, with cleaning her house today.

That left Itachi and me, just walking around the village.

"Everything seem the same to you Itachi?" I gave a smile, looking up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"Actually, yes, it all does seem the same. Nothing's really changed except…"

I raised an eyebrow as his words drifted off. "Except?"

"For you."

My eyes widened, and I looked away from him, blushing bright red. "I-I see…"

I heard Itachi laugh at me, and the next thing I knew, I had been pulled into a hug by him. "You're rather adorable, Asuna. Just like when you were little."

My face got very hot at that point, meaning I was blushing even worse than I already was. "I-I see…"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"N-No!"

"Why are you stuttering?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no words. If I did, they were lost in my mind and wouldn't come out of my mouth. I hid my face in Itachi's shirt, earning another laugh from him.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm embarrassed…"

"Why?"

"Because…I like you…"

"Aa… you know, I happen to like you as well, Asuna…"

I lifted my head, completely shocked, and I tried to speak again, but still no words came out of my mouth.

So, I just hid my face again, listening to him laugh at me for a third time.

I'm so very content, even though I can't talk at this point.

I lied when I told Itachi I liked him.

I love him.

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7: Trust**

It's officially been two years since Itachi finally returned home. I truly could not be happier that he is back. I missed him the entire time he was gone, and I'm so happy.

I've been even happier for the last year. That's how long I've been dating him. It's shocking, really, to Daisuke, that his best friend and little sister would start dating without any warning, but he got over it rather quickly when he saw how happy I was.

"I wouldn't rather anyone else be dating my sister" is what he said with a bright smile. It made me happy, because he didn't care in the end.

After Lady Tsunade announced to everyone why Itachi was back in the village and not arrested, most people warmed back up to him, accepting it. Others have yet to even say a word to him, keeping their ignorant view on him without a word.

Sasuke, sadly, has yet to forgive Itachi in anyway. It's sad, really. They were so close when we were little, but now they're so far apart. He's also very upset with me for dating Itachi, like nothing from out pasts happened.

That's not true. I got over it rather quickly when I found out the truth about everything. It still stings a bit when I think about it, but the immense hurt I always felt is gone.

I know, I know. It's not my place to feel pain over it, since it wasn't my family that was slaughtered, but it hurts because I was so very close to then when I little, and everything that happened hurt me too, as well as Daisuke and Sakura. It hurt Sasuke much more than it could have hurt any of us, and I understand that.

But he needs to start the healing process, and forgive Itachi. It's the only way everything can be normal again.

* * *

"Oh, Daisuke! You cheater!" I watch as Sakura gives a pout to my older brother, who has just laid down a straight in their game of cards. I'm not sure what they were playing, but I can tell that Daisuke won.

"I didn't cheat! You dealt the cards!"

"But you shuffled them!"

I laugh as I listen to them, enjoying having some time off to spend with my friends. When I glance over at Itachi, he's just smiling at them, shaking his head. I can tell he's enjoying being with us like this, like when we were younger.

I love it. I love him. I love everything about right now.

Except Sasuke's attitude. He's sitting by Sakura, ignoring Itachi as best he can. His attitude is making me mad. It makes me want to punch him.

In the face.

_Hard._

But, since I am dating his brother and I will be nice to my friend, I'm doing my best not to get up and punch him square in the nose.  
I'm horrible, I know.

* * *

So, um, about an hour after Daisuke and Sakura stopped playing their game, Sakura left to go home, and was out on the porch with her when Sasuke came outside to tell her bye. Once she left, he and I started at it and have been in a fight ever since.

The reason?

My relationship with Itachi. Sasuke doesn't understand how I was able to forgive his brother so quickly, when he had yet to. I told Sasuke it was because he's good at holding grudges, and he got really mad me.

I don't know if Daisuke and Itachi know we're fighting… I doubt they do, because we're trying to be as quiet as possible right now.

"Stupid head, I'm allowed to date who I want."

"Not when it's my brother! Especially when he, oh, yeah, completely massacred our family!"

"Would just stop it!? he's been forgiven, you know why it happened and how! You know it wasn't his fault!"

"That doesn't mean I have to get over it." Sasuke gave me a horrid glare, before turning and walking back inside the house. I was trying to calm myself down and I just looked up at the sky and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why me?!"

"Why you what?"

I turned around, a bit too quick because I got dizzy for a second, just to see Itachi looking at me with a confused look. He must have noticed Sasuke's unhappy mood when he went inside.

"…why do I have to be the one to deal with all this stuff?"

"If you're going to be vague, it's not going to help anything." He gave me a slight smile for a second. "Seriously now, Asuna. What are you talking about?"

I sighed, before relaying everything to Itachi, who just shook his head afterward.

"I didn't think he would take it out on you… I'm sorry Asuna."

"D-Don't be sorry! I mean… I kinda deserve it… thinking he needs to get over it right away… it's got to be hard for him, even after the fact that you've been back for two years."

"He can take all the time he needs, I don't mind. But he can't take it out on you. You don't deserve that."

I still thought I did, but I didn't want to say anything, so, I just hugged him, receiving one in return. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

I didn't even bother to think about how upset I was with Sasuke anymore when Itachi kissed me. It made me happy and I completely forgot about how mad I was at Sasuke. Nothing else mattered to me at that moment.  
Eeh! Itachi, stop kissing my sister in front of me! Yuck! I can't believe I just saw that!"  
I'm going to kill Daisuke.

* * *

"Are you sure I can stay? I mean, I can go on home, I don't mind."

"Asuna, I don't mind if you stay. Daisuke was fine with it. you can stay."

I blinked, before nodding and climbing into bed with my wonderful boyfriend. Daisuke went home about an hour before and said that I could stay for the night, hoping it would help me calm down more. Itachi agreed, and here I am.

I'm ok with it, honestly. I have no problem with it, especially after I end up wrapped in a hug by Itachi before being able to fall asleep.

"…Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yeah…

I'm pretty sure I'm going to marry him.

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next two chapters are written and ready to be posted. I will be posting them tomorrow and Monday.  
Happy Easter~


	8. Together

**Chapter 8: Together**

When I woke up this morning, I had no clue where I was for a second, so, the only thought in my head was 'Where in the world am I?'

It took me a few minutes to figure it out, and when I did, I think I nearly had a heart attack.

I was at Itachi's place, in his bed with him. I remember what happened, I really do. Sasuke and I got into a fight and Itachi made me feel less upset over it and I stayed over at their place.

But, it was weird, in a good way, when I woke up and figured out where I was… I actually felt pretty calm and happy.

You know, when I was little, I never, ever thought I would end up falling in love with Itachi, even though I had that stupid puppy-love crush on him when I was five.

You know that crush you would always get on your older brother's best friend, even though he was certainly way out of your league. Yeah, that's what I had. Even back when I was little, just five-years-old, I always had some kind of admiration for Itachi, I just didn't realize it because I was so young.

Either way, whether that was admiration or a puppy-love crush on him, I don't care about the past anymore. All I care about right now is that I'm actually dating Itachi, and I can't let anything Sasuke said last night get into my head and heart.

I never said anything when he started dating Sakura, why should he say stuff to me now? It's not very fair, and I just hope Sakura can get into his head somehow. He needs to be set straight…and he just needs to give up and forgive Itachi already… seriously, it's been long enough. If he would just forgive Itachi already, he'd be a lot happier than he is now.

But I know he won't… he's gonna hold a grudge forever, I can tell…

And it really sucks.

* * *

I can remember, once when Sakura and I were just randomly talking, we made a decision. I think we were around six when we made the decision, so, it shouldn't really still be in my mind, but, it is…

We made the decision that, Sakura would marry Sasuke and I would marry Itachi, thus making us sisters. Well, sisters-in-law, I suppose, but, it's the same thing, just not by blood.

I really wonder if Sakura remembers that…

"Asuna."

Oh, I guess I fell asleep again, because I was woken by Itachi saying my name. All I did, however, was pull the blanket over my head, which caused him to sigh.

"Asuna, wake up, right now."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's noon."

At that, I sat up immediately, looking for a clock before I frowned.

It wasn't even close to noon! It was only nine in the morning! I looked over at Itachi and glared at him.

"Liar!"

"It was the only way to get you up."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down, only to be pulled into a hug, like always when I'm with Itachi.

I could do nothing but smile and hug him back, fully intending to fall back asleep.

"Don't go back to sleep now."

"But I'm still tired!" I laughed as I spoke, for no real reason, but it caused Itachi to roll his eyes at me.

"You're still such a child…"

"Nya!" I stuck my tongue out at him for a brief second, before making myself comfortable beside him. "Thank you for bringing me here last night."

"It wasn't my doing, truly. Daisuke asked me to bring you here, because he was going to talk to Sasuke."

"Oh, I see…" I let out a sigh, before looking up at him. "Do you think Sasuke hates me now?"

"No."

Oh, well, that's good.

"He still hates me."

Well, duh, honey.

I just nodded, sighing once again. "Is he ever going to let it go?"

"Most likely not. And if he does, it'll be quite shocking."

"Right…"

We were quiet for a bit, and I realized something during the silence. I actually enjoy the silence when I'm with Itachi… I hate it at other times, but I love it right now…I don't know why, though.

"I really love you, Itachi…" I mumbled, before I found myself drifting back to sleep. However, I was still awake enough to hear him lightly laugh at me, and to know he kissed me before he responded.

"And I love you too, Asuna."

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...I don't really like this chapter, but I don't really have an idea on how to fix it. :/  
Oh well, next chapter is better.  
Once again, Happy Easter~ I shall now go and spend some time playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2~


	9. Move

**Chapter 9: Move**

"…Eh?" I blink, staring up at Itachi while he just looks down at me. What he's just asked me has made me freeze up completely; unable to move or comprehend what just happened. "You… want me to… what?"

It's been about a year or so since Itachi and I started dating, so, I just turned seventeen about three months ago, and Itachi's twenty-two. Our relationship has been going along pretty well, and Sasuke finally started talking to the both of us after he and Sakura got married last month. Yup, they finally got married, after about three years of dating. Daisuke got married last year, in June, to his and Itachi's old teammate Aneko. They're gonna have a baby soon.

Honestly… I feel a little bit left out. I mean, my best friends got married to each other, and my brother is married and he's gonna be a dad soon…

I'm not jealous, you know. I just feel a bit left out, because of all the major stuff happening to them.

Well… I felt left out until just now.

Itachi smiled at me after I finally responded to him, and he replied saying, "I said I want you to move in with me."

I still stared at him, before nodding my head, not as an answer, but saying that I understood. I don't know why he's asking me this, I really don't…I mean, we've only been together for a year, but we have known each other for about fifteen years now…

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it after a moment to think. I never, ever thought about what I would say if my boyfriend asked me to move in with him… it's not uncommon here, I mean, Daisuke and Aneko lived together for about a month before he proposed, and Sasuke and Sakura for nearly two months.

Even my own parents lived together for around six months before my dad asked my mom to marry him. But why am I being asked this? I've never even thought about this before, why did I have to be asked this, seriously?

I gave out a sigh after a minute, before leaning back in my seat. "I… I don't know, Itachi."

"Are you against that?"

"O-Of course not!" I sat immediately, looking at Itachi again. "I mean, my own parents were living together before they got married, and so were Daisuke and Aneko, and-"

"But," Itachi stopped me from going any further. "We are not them. We are not your parents, nor are we your brother and Aneko. I'm me, and you're you. If you don't want to live together, that's fine. We can wait until we get married."

No, that was not a proposal. It may seem a bit obvious to other people that we're going to get married one day, but I don't see it happening for a while.

I just watched Itachi for a few minutes. He seemed to be acting normal, but I really wonder if my reaction hurt him in any way… that makes me feel really bad if it did… I love Itachi, I really do…

"I guess we can try it."

"Wait, Daisuke!"

"What?!"

"Those are my clothes! They go to the bedroom!"

Daisuke let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at me, before stalking off to the bedroom with a box of my clothes. I just shook my head, before looking back to Aneko and my sweet little nephew Isamu Myuki. It's late June now, and he was born on May 12th. He has Aneko's dark red hair and Daisuke's blue eyes. He's a little sweetheart, and I've been doting on him a lot.

After the talk Itachi and I had about my moving in with him, it took us a few months to get everything set for the actual move. We talked about it back in March, and now it's June. I had to pack up all my stuff, and we finally got the chance to move it all over to Itachi's place today. My dad actually seems glad I'm moving out, but not in that 'I've been waiting for you to move out!' way. It's more in the 'I'm glad you found someone' way, I guess? I don't know.

Shinsuke's pretty mad at me. He thinks I'm abandoning him for Itachi. I guess that's just the way this little eleven-year-old is going to act. My dad told me not to worry about it, because he did the same thing when Daisuke moved out. I just hope Shinsuke won't ignore me for months on end.

"Ne, sweet little Isamu, do you want aunt Asuna to hold you?" I held my arms out to the little month old baby, while Aneko just laughed a bit as she handed him to me. "You're getting big so quick!"

"I'm not surprised." Aneko sighed a bit, but still smiled. "He eats so often. I'll be amazed if he looks the way Daisuke did when he's seven."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Aneko and I both looked back to see Daisuke standing on the porch along with Itachi, and the two of us just laughed, earning confused looks from both of them.

Daisuke shook his head after a minute and walked up to me, holding his arms out. "Give me my son."

I frowned, before sticking my tongue out and turning away, Isamu held tightly in my arms. "No way! I just got him!"

Daisuke gave me a slight glare, before saying, "You've got a boyfriend. Have your own kid, why don't you? Don't steal mine."

My face went red, and I reluctantly handed my precious nephew over to my jerk-off brother. "Daisuke, you suck."

"Big whoop."

"I'm telling Isamu one day."

"Pfft." Daisuke rolled his eyes at me, holding Isamu as far away from me as he could. "Isamu's gonna know I'm totally awesome one day, Asuna."

I just stared at him, completely unconvinced, before turning around and heading for my house.

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"Away from you!"

"Asuna!"

"And everything's unpacked… I'm shocked!" I laughed as I looked up at Itachi from my seat on the floor while he handed me the water I had asked for.

"Why are you shocked? You spent all day on it."

I just shrugged taking a drink. "I just thought it would take longer is all. I mean, my family had to move to another house after Shinsuke was born, and the unpacking took nearly a week."

"Well, you had more people moving. This time, it was just you."

"Mm-hm…" And here comes the ever so welcomed silence. I really only enjoy the silence when I'm with Itachi. If it's with anyone else, it feels so awkward. "Hey, Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"If your family were alive, do you think they would accept this? Our relationship?"

I got no answer, but after a few moments I heard Itachi sigh. "Why does it matter?"

"Because… I know all about that stupid rule some clans have where clan members can only marry higher up members of other clans…and, to be honest, my clan is just me, my father, and my brothers. I mean, seriously, there's no-"

"Asuna."

"Hm?" I looked up, and didn't even have time to react when Itachi kissed me.

"It doesn't matter what they would've thought… all that matters is what I think of you."

It was silent for a bit, because I was thinking, and I finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"And what do you think of me Itachi?" I said just above a whisper, because I've never been one to ask this question. I do hate asking it… but this is Itachi, my boyfriend. I want to know what he thinks of me.

"What I think of you… is that you're a beautiful, kind, smart, strong girl, who would help bring honor back to my family's name. Is that good enough?" Itachi smirked at me after he finished, and I did nothing but hug him.

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Asuna."

Hmm… I think I'm going to like living with Itachi… I already do, so, I bet this is a permanent change in my life.

I like it.

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I said somewhere that I was going to update on Monday.  
My bad. I forgot completely and I was working on some reading for my classes yesterday.

Next chapter should be up this weekend.


	10. Promise

**Chapter 10: Promise**

I don't know what to say about being in a relationship with Itachi for two full years now… it's almost surreal, but, then again, it's also not. I know what I'm trying to say, I just don't know how to word it… I don't want to say 'it's like a fairytale' because almost every girl says that about her relationship with her significant other. It's just so cliché and stupid.

I guess… I just want to say that I think it's the best relationship ever. I mean, I can be loud at times, but I'm usually very laid back, which Daisuke calls my 'bohemian' side. Don't even ask, ok? He's just a dork.

Anyway, yeah, I'm pretty laid back unless something's going wrong, but Itachi… he's always quiet and calm, and I just love that about him. I can be freaking out over something petty, and then he's completely calm, just listening to me, and he then tries to help me figure out a solution to everything.

I just love everything about him. And you know what? I've decided that, if we never get married, I'll be happy. Just so long as I'm with Itachi, whether we're dating or married, it doesn't matter, because I love him either way. I just… I just really hope he feels the same about me…

* * *

So, anyway, let me just say that today marks two years since Itachi and I started dating. Yeah, I'm a little bit shocked to, but I'm also really happy about it. It means we've made it longer than most other couples with our age difference would, and I like that. I think it may have to do with the fact that we never fight, and we calmly talk things through with each other. I can honestly say to you that we have never, not once, had a verbal argument. Yes, we've had those times when we don't agree with something, but, it never got to where we were yelling at each other.

Our apartment is really quiet though… I don't like it part of the time. I mean, yes, I like the silence when it's Itachi, but…

I still want some noise. Anything.

Truthfully… I want a baby. But, I promised I wouldn't get involved in that part of life until I was married. Although… it would be nice, you know? Having that precious little person with us each day… spending days off with the baby…

I'd really like that.

Anyway, let me get over my little wants and desires to let you know, it's Christmas right now. We are planning to spend it with Sasuke, Sakura, and their sweet little boy Sanosuke, as well as my brother, Aneko, and my nephew Isamu. I'm so excited, because its Sanosuke's first Christmas.

"You know, my dad said my first Christmas was insane."

Sakura looked up at me, giving me an interested look. She had been crouched down in front of Sanosuke and playing with him. it made me start to think about what my dad had told me about my first Christmas and I just brought it up.

"…what happened?"

"Well, see, I was only thirteen days old, and my dad said that I was really sick when I was born, so, my first Christmas wasn't very fun because I was crying. A lot."

Sakura laughed a bit, and my shoulders just dropped. I didn't think it was very funny, honestly. I bet my parents didn't either.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry! It was funny!"

I just shook my head, sighing when Sakura handed Sanosuke over to me. She knew that holding that sweet baby boy would, probably, help.

"Hi there, cutie!" I lifted Sanosuke up, kissing him on his cheek and making him laugh. He's only eight months old, but he is so very cute. "I hope your first Christmas is better than mine!"

* * *

"I think Sanosuke had a great first Christmas, don't you, Itachi?"

"Hm." Itachi just nodded at me. This is not unusual, trust me. He's always very quiet and I actually enjoy it. I love him so much that I just don't care much anymore.

Honest. I don't care. I'm happy either way and I enjoy spending time with Itachi more than just talking with him.

"Asuna."

"Hm?"

"I think we should get married."

I froze up right there. I was not expecting that in the least. Itachi obviously noticed I stopped walking, and looked at me. "…what?"

"Are you serious?!"

"…yes. I think we should get married."

My heart started racing insanely fast, and I already felt like crying. He _never_ says things that he doesn't mean.

"You're… oh gosh, you're serious!" I didn't actually start crying until he hugged me, and I just broke down from happiness.

"You don't need to cry. I thought this would be obvious by now."

I nodded a bit. I thought so too, but I wasn't expecting it just like that. "I… I love you…"

"I love you too. Do you have an answer?"

I pulled back a bit from shock, not even realizing I hadn't answered. Itachi was just smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"I wanna marry you."

I barely finished speaking before he kissed me, and I started crying even more.

I'm so excited, and I can't wait to finally get married.

It's so exciting.

* * *

"Ino says you're boring now, Asuna."

"What?"

Sakura smiled at me, nodding a bit. It's the middle of June, and burning hot. I can, now, happily say that Itachi and I have been married since April 2nd, just over two months. I'm a very happy person and I love being married. It's so much fun, and amazing.

"…why does Ino think I'm boring?"

"Because you got married. Don't worry, she said the same thing about me."

"…that is not fair."

Sakura shrugged, picking up Sanosuke from the floor and setting him on her lap as she worked on some paper work.

I forgot to mention that my amazing best friend is the Hokage.

Seriously. It shocked everyone, especially Naruto. But, when he realized Sakura was going to be the Hokage, as per Tsunade's request, he ended up very excited for the fact that one of his best friends was going to be the Hokage.  
Sakura nearly forced me to be her assistant… I thought she would have picked Ino, but Ino runs her family's flower shop now. And Hinata is busy with clan based stuff, so, I was the only one left.

"I am not boring just because I like to spend time with my husband."

"Well, when you guys have a baby she'll change her mind."

I sighed, nodding and going back to sorting papers. I like working with Sakura. I get to see her and Sanosuke every day, and it's so much fun now that Sanosuke is walking. He'll toddle over and help me out with anything and everything.

Whenever Itachi comes to pick me up, Sanosuke runs over to him. It's so _cute_.

"Su-su…" Sanosuke pulled on my skirt, making me look at him. He lifted his arms up and I picked him up. "Night-night…" he yawned, laying his head on my shoulder and trying to fall asleep.

"Aww, you're so cute." I love the way he calls me 'Su-su'. He can't say my name yet, so I told him to call me that. I never liked it when my brothers called me that, but it's ok with Sanosuke because he can't say my name yet.

"Asuna, let's go."

I turned around a bit, smiling a bit when I saw Itachi was there. I hadn't even noticed he got there until he said my name. Sanosuke is still asleep in my arms and I have to hand him over to Sakura.

"Bye, Sanosuke. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sakura."

"See you. Have a good evening."

"You too."

* * *

"Sakura said that Ino thinks I'm boring since we got married…"

Itachi laughed at me. I blushed a bit and then hid under our comforter. "Asuna, why are you hiding?"

"You laughed at me. I was serious."

"I know." Itachi pulled the blanket off me and smiled. "The way you said it was funny."

"Mm…" I gave a pout, making him laugh again before he kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too… can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"When we have a baby, don't let Ino near him or her."

"…why not?"

"She'll tell the baby we're boring."

Itachi just shook his head, still smiling at me. "Will do. Promise we won't tell our children about everything until their older and can understand."

I was confused for a second, before I realized what Itachi had meant. He was talking about the massacre and everything with that.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, go to sleep."

"You better too!"

I smiled at Itachi, who shook his head once again.

I adore him with every bit of me, I really do. I can't wait to have a family with him. It's going to be wonderful, I can already tell.

**END CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Author's Note: **My little explanation: I skipped over the wedding, which was nearly four months after their engagement, because I am not good at writing wedding scenes.  
We're down to the last few chapters.  
I've been writing for about a year now. ._.


	11. Suffering

**Chapter 11: Suffering**

I don't think anything could've prepared me for what happened when I woke up on May 30th… Itachi and I had been married barely a year, I was twenty at that point, and I woke up just so sick. I first thought it was a cold, or even the flu, but the stomach pain I was feeling was in no way related to a virus, I was sure of it.

It could've been food poisoning, but, that also seemed highly unlikely. A good part of my morning had me in bed, groaning to myself over the pain, because Itachi had already left. I waited for nearly three hours after I woke up to call the hospital, and they asked me the one question I never asked myself that morning: 'could you be pregnant?' It really never crossed my mind, and I ended up stuttering for a good minute or so, before I finally responded with "I don't know…"

They told me to go ahead and come into the hospital, but I couldn't, I was in too much pain. I heard the person on the other end of the line sigh, and say they would send people to get me.

I hung up after that, and just prayed nothing was wrong with my baby, if I really was pregnant.

* * *

I was finally taken to the hospital nearly half an hour later, and I was still in pain, sadly. My doctor asked me a round of questions, most of which I answered with 'I don't know', until she finally wanted to check if I was pregnant.

I was. I felt my jump just a little bit, in excitement, but I then had a horrid thought cross my mind: 'I must've miscarried', that was the only explanation for the abdominal pain I was having. I almost instantly begged my doctor to do an ultrasound, just to check on the baby, and she did.

But, then, she gave me the heart shattering news I knew was going to come. I did miscarry, and it really did break my heart. I was so excited for barely ten seconds, and then I was told I wasn't going to have my baby.

I didn't start crying until I made another realization. I had miscarried _Itachi's_ child…

I mean… I know it was our child, but…it hurt worse when I thought of that, for some odd reason. I don't know why, it just did.

I was mad at myself.

* * *

The rest of that day was a mess, but I won't go into detail. All I'll say is that, after everything was done at the hospital, Itachi came and got me, then took me home. He had been informed of what had happened over the phone, and it was quiet for the rest of the day. Neither of us knew what to say, because this hadn't happened to anyone we knew before.

No, wait, that's a lie.

I remember, very distinctly, when I was about four-years-old, my parents' said my mom was pregnant, but, then, a few weeks later, they told me I wasn't going to have my little sibling, because she had died. I remember crying after that, and my mom crying as well.

I now understand every bit of pain my mom felt about losing my precious little sibling, her very precious second daughter.

It wasn't until we went to bed that night that I finally said something. "I'm sorry, Itachi."

All he did was shake his head and say, "Don't be."

And then the silence returned to us, but it was not welcome.

* * *

"Asuna."

Looking up from the paper I was working on, I looked to Sakura, who was holding onto her very sweet little two-year-old Sanosuke, and I gave a smile, reaching to take him from her. She handed him to me, but held a sad look on her face.

"What's up, Lady Hokage?"

Sakura shot me a glare for a second; ever since she became Hokage, she just hated it when I called her 'Lady Hokage'.

"I heard what happened last month."

My shoulders dropped and I looked from her to Sanosuke, patting his head as he smiled up at me. "I knew you would eventually… I was going to tell you…"

"What did Itachi say?"

I just shook my head, having no real answer. "We haven't talked much since it happened…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because, we have no idea what to say to each other… this is a very touchy subject."

She sighed, and then sat down across from me. "Of course it is. A very precious life was lost."

I nodded, trying to force back my tears. Sanosuke noticed this, even though he's only two, and he patted my cheek before saying, "It be okay, auntie!"

After he said that, I hugged him and gave up. I started crying.

"Asuna…"

"I… I knew for barely ten seconds before they told me we had lost him! I was so excited, and then they told me my little boy was gone…"

"Did you guys name him?"

I shook my head. "We didn't talk at all that day… I'm still so mad at myself."

"What?"

"It's my fault… I didn't know… if I had known, I would've taken better care of myself, I wouldn't gone on any missions!"

"Asuna, stop it."

No, that was not Sakura. I lifted my head, but didn't even dare to look behind me. I knew who it was, but I was such a mess I didn't want to look at him. Sanosuke pulled his face out of my shoulder and looked behind me, then smiled. "Uncle Itachi!"

I knew it, right when I heard his voice. My tears started coming along even faster, and I think Sakura noticed this, because she got up from her seat, came over to me, and took Sanosuke back.

"Let's go back to momma's office, Sanosuke."

"Ok!"

After they left, there was nothing but that same unwelcomed silence that has been around for a whole month now. Neither of us said a word, and I just sat there with my back to Itachi, still crying my eyes out.

"I thought you were on a mission…"

"I got done early."

"Oh…"

More silence, and I finally got myself to stop crying. After another minute or so, I finally stood up and faced Itachi. "I need to get back to work."

"No, you need to talk to me."

"But, Sakura-"

"Will understand. Now come on, we're going home."

I just watched Itachi as he turned and started to leave, and then I followed after, knowing he was quite serious. I just really hope I don't break down.

* * *

I followed Itachi all the way back to our house, and it was silent the whole time, even when we got there. We didn't say anything for a good twenty minutes after we got to our house, because I still had no clue what to say.

"Why are you still mad at yourself over this?" Itachi sighed as he spoke, and I looked at him, he had his eyes closed, like he had no clue what to do with me anymore, which he probably didn't.

"Because I'm the one who let our baby die…"

"No, you didn't let him die."

"I did too."

"No, you-"

"Just stop!" I shouted, which probably shocked him a little bit. I've never yelled at Itachi, and I just did… but I don't want him to keep telling me it wasn't my fault, because it was. "It was my fault, ok?! I was carrying him, I was supposed to know he was there, and I didn't! If I had known… I never would've gone on any of the missions I was sent on, and we would be waiting for him to come along! We wouldn't be mourning our baby's death!" I started sobbing again, finally relieved to get all that off my chest.

"Asuna, stop crying."

I shook my head, seriously unable to stop crying. That's all I wanted to do was cry it out, because, although I was relieved, I was also still upset. I didn't fight it when Itachi pulled me into a hug, like all those other times he's done it. I just kept sobbing, not saying a word.

"Asuna, if I had known, I would've protected you a lot better than I have been. Not just because you were pregnant, but because we were about to have a family. I'm just as broken as you about this, please stop blaming yourself."

And this is where I start sobbing even more than before. Itachi was starting to blame himself, but, really, neither of us needed to take the blame. _We_ didn't know… we didn't know he was going to be born…

"Yuki…"

"What?"

I sat up, wiped my tears away, and smiled at Itachi. "His name. It should've been Yuki, because he was going to be born in the winter, when it usually snows here."

Itachi stared at me for a minute, before he nodded.

"Yuki it is then."

I started crying again, but he caught my tears quicker than they could fall, putting both his hands on either side of my face and wiping them away. "I love you Itachi…"

"I love you too, Asuna."

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. Family

**Chapter 12: Family**

About two years after I miscarried Yuki-I was almost twenty-two at this point-I got some very, very good news, that nearly me knocked me off my feet when I found out. I hadn't been feeling well for about two weeks, and I figured it was just the flu, or food poisoning. But then I remembered how wrong my thoughts were two years ago, and decided to go to the hospital for a quick check-up, my heart racing the whole time in fear.

I was scared I had another miscarriage, without even realizing, once again, that I was pregnant. When my doctor finally came back with my test results, I felt like I was about to have a heart attack, because I was just so terrified of what she was going to say.

But, when she looked at me and said "Congratulations!" I wasn't scared anymore. I was so excited, that I had already broken into a smile before she even said "You're about six weeks pregnant."

I stared at her for a second, a bit confused. "Six weeks? Really? That's… not very far along…"

She smiled at me, shaking her head. "No, it's really not. You've got a long wait ahead of you. Seven and a half months, to be exact."

"When is my due date?"

"January 26th."

I nodded, and left immediately after we were done, fully intending to tell Itachi once I got home, before I remembered.

He was sent on a month long mission the day before. I had to wait a whole month before I could tell him we were gonna have a baby.

So, I stopped on my way home, and just sighed. "How am I gonna wait a whole month?"

* * *

Falling asleep at tables is something I hate doing.

And I really hate when people try to carry me off to bed when I do so, because it actually scares me.

But, knowing that it's Itachi, makes it a little bit better, because I know it's not some stranger in my house. I guess I worked a little bit harder that day than I had in a while, because when I got home, I just fell asleep at the table while I was working on papers I had brought home.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried off to bed, like when I was little and dad would carry me to my room.

When I woke up, I shifted a bit, and sighed. "Itachi… welcome home."

"Thank you, Asuna. Why were you sleeping at the table?"

"I worked today…"

"Aa…"

"Guess what…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I barely opened my eyes to catch him smiling.

"That's good, I'm very glad, Asuna."

I smiled, before nodding slightly.

"Good…"

We're going to have a family soon… I'm so very excited, honestly.

* * *

"So, you want a boy or girl?"

Looking up, I just shrugged at the question Sakura had asked me. At this point, I was around seven months pregnant and it was late November. Yes, I am still working as Sakura's assistant, but I don't mind and neither does Itachi… I think. He hasn't tried to make me stay home yet, but that'll probably happen when I'm closer to my due date. All I really do is file papers anyway, and while I'm sitting down to sort them Sanosuke will sit right beside me and put his hand on my belly. When he feels the baby kick, he always giggles and looks at Sakura before saying 'the baby kicked me, momma!' He is so precious.

"It doesn't matter. We don't care if it's a boy or girl. We'll love the baby all the same."

"Aww, that's sweet Asuna."

I laughed a bit and nodded, looking at Sanosuke right when he put his hand on my belly again.

"Ah, Sanosuke, are you excited? Your little cousin will be here in two months!"

Sanosuke gave me a smile while nodding. "Yes! Does the baby have a name?"

I giggled, while holding a finger in front of my mouth. "Shh, it's a secret! Itachi and I have picked out a name for a boy and a girl, but we're not telling until the baby's here!"

Sanosuke gave a pout but nodded. "OK…Oooh, auntie, did momma tell you?"

"Sanosuke!" I looked at Sakura in time to see her look a bit distressed, and then back to Sanosuke when he bent his head.

"Oh… I can't tell…"

"It's all right, Sanosuke." I set my hand on his head and smiled at him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure your mommy will tell me in time."

Sakura gave a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Sasuke and I… well, we're planning to have another baby soon."

I stared at Sakura a bit, before my eyes widened. "Are you pregnant!?"

"What? No! Not yet!" Sakura's face is a bright red, and I just have to laugh. "We're planning it to be soon, though. Probably sometime next year."

"Aww, how exciting." I smile and look at Sanosuke, who is barely paying attention. "Hey, Sanosuke, are you ready to be a big brother?"

He nods, his eyes wide with excitement. "I am!"

Sakura sighs, shaking her head. "Asuna, don't get him too excited."

I can't reply because I'm laughing so hard at my sweet nephew. He's a little angel that is always so excited for change, even when he doesn't understand the half of it.

I love my whole family.

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Emiko

**Chapter 13: Emiko**

"Asuna!"

"Hm?"

"Can I put a bow on Emiko?"

"No! Don't!"

Sakura blinked, looking up at me as I ran in, pulling down the shirt I had just put on. She looked confused as to why I yelled, but I had my reasons. My six-week-old daughter, Emiko, _hates_ having _anything_ on her head. Since she was three days old, anytime anything, whether it's a bow or the hospital hat, is put on her head, she starts crying.

No, crying is an understatement. She screams bloody murder when something is put on her head.

Oh, yeah, I finally gave birth to mine and Itachi's daughter on January 26. I, honestly, thought she would be a boy, but, hey, I'm still happy I have a lovely little daughter to care for. The best thing is that she's such a daddy's girl, it's adorable. Every day Itachi comes home Emiko knows, and she can't help but whine until he picks her up.

I love my little family.

Anyway, back to Sakura, who is still staring at me. She and Sanosuke came over to see me today and I got her to watch Emiko while I took a quick shower, after which Sakura asked me about putting a bow on her head.

"Emiko screams whenever someone puts anything on her head. Please, I beg of you, don't put the bow on her."

Sakura nodded, setting the bow back down and smiling at Emiko. "She's so tiny and pretty. It reminds me of when Sanosuke was born."

Sanosuke titled his head, before asking "I was pretty?"

Sakura and I both laughed, while she shook her head and hugged him. "No! I meant you were so tiny. You were a very handsome baby, since you look like your daddy."

Sanosuke just stared at Sakura, before shrugging and looking at Emiko. "Can I hold her, aunt Asuna?"

"Of course you can." Smiling, I sat down beside Sanosuke, picked up Emiko, and helped him get into the right position to hold her. When he got a hold of her, Sanosuke just smiled. He loves Emiko so much that it just makes me happy. When he came to the hospital to meet her, he was full of pure excitement and couldn't wait to see Emiko. Ever since, he's made it an attempt to hold her every time he sees her. It's so sweet and I know Sanosuke is going to be the same way when he gets a little brother or sister in the future.

He's going to be a good big brother.

* * *

"Emiko, mommy's home!" I received no response when I returned my home. Emiko was six months old, and I had left her with Itachi for the day while I was shopping and helping Sakura with some papers. Hearing nothing, I titled my head for a second, before running for the kitchen. I put the groceries away as quickly as I could, before heading off to mine and Itachi's room, knowing that was exactly where my husband and daughter were.

_Aww…_

I tried not to make any noise, as the two were currently fast asleep, Itachi keeping his arm around Emiko for protection as she slept beside him. this is usually how they end up when Itachi watches Emiko for the day. I love coming home to this scene, honestly. My family is so precious, I can't help but love it.

After running around all day, I decide I need a nap myself, and climb into bed with my wonderful husband and precious daughter.

"I love you both so much, Itachi. Emiko."

* * *

"Daddy… give me my daughter!" I laugh as my dad looks at me, before turning to Emiko and smiling. He loves having a granddaughter, and can't help but keep her from me whenever Itachi and I take her to see him.

"Aw, Emiko, you want to stay with your granddad, hm?"

Emiko blinked her big black eyes, before giggling. She loves my dad, and enjoys spending time with him. Shinsuke loves her too, and he likes to play with her sometimes. There are times when he's just not in the mood, but he doesn't ignore her when we bring over to my dad's place.

"Asuna, do tell me when I'm getting another of these lovely little granddaughters."

In an instant, my face goes red as I look from my dad to Itachi and back. "Daddy! Emiko is barely eight months old! Give me a break! One child is hard enough right now."

"I do want another granddaughter."

"I know! Maybe in a few years!"

I swear I heard Itachi whisper 'or sooner', as I see a smirk on his face when I look over at him, knowing my face got redder as he said that.

"Itachi! That's not funny in front of my dad!"

"Asuna calm down. I made the same comments when your mother and I were trying to get you!"

I let out a frustrated groan as I flop on the couch beside Itachi. "You all hate me, don't you?"

There's nothing but laughter as I sigh, and Emiko looks at me with a smile.

I guess… having another baby soon wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

"Mama, dada, mama, dada…"

Emiko claps as she talks, sitting on the blanket on the floor. Her first birthday hit me in the face right away, and I can't believe I have a daughter that is one-year-old. She is the most beautiful little thing, with her dark hair and eyes, and the most precious smile ever.

"I can't believe she's a year old, Itachi."

Itachi smiles at me, before nodding. "Neither can I. It feels like she should still be just a day old."

Emiko looked at us, before blinking and babbling again.

We planned not to have a party for her birthday, and everyone seemed to respect that. Emiko wouldn't remember it anyway, and it's nicer to stay home with her, without having a ton of people try and get a chance to hold her when I want to keep her close.

"You know… I was thinking?"

"Really? What about?"

"Our family." I smiled at Itachi for a moment, before looking at Emiko. "Emiko will be two in a year… do you think she'll want a playmate?"

"…are you saying you're pregnant?"

"Nope!" I laugh, looking at my husband who is shaking off the shock he obviously felt for a moment. "I'm just saying… I don't think it would be bad for Emiko to have a little brother or sister when she's two… do you?"

Itachi thought it over for a second, before shaking his head. "It doesn't sound bad. Are you up for that though?"

I nodded, looking back to Emiko who had just about fallen asleep. I smile as I pick her up and hug her to me. "I would love to have another baby."

* * *

The next year goes by in a flash, and Emiko is two-years-old while I am five months pregnant with mine and Itachi's second child. I am so excited to find out next month whether we're having a boy or another girl. It's so exciting to think about Emiko becoming a big sister right away, just like Sanosuke is about to become a big brother next month.

Sakura and Sasuke are having another boy, though Sakura desperately wanted a girl, she's still happy. I can't wait to meet their new little boy!

I kind hope we have a boy… then him and Ryu, Sasuke and Sakura's unborn son, can grow up together and play together all the time!

Emiko was expressed to Itachi and I how excited she is to have a little sibling.

And I know Itachi is just as excited, even if he hasn't said so. He has no clue that I know he watches over me at night, just to make sure I'm ok…

I love him so much and I can't wait for our family to grow by one in May.

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Soon

**Chapter 14: Soon**

"Mama, when?"

"Soon, Emiko, very soon."

"But when?"

I laughed, looking at my precious two year old daughter, before hugging her. "Soon!"

Emiko has been asking me every single day this past month when she would be getting her baby brother, when he's not due for another three months. Every time I say 'soon' she either pouts or asks me how soon it'll be. Emiko is very excited to be getting her baby brother soon, she's already started trying to talk to him by sitting beside me wherever I am, placing her hand on my belly and babbling to him. It's very cute and quite precious.

"Hey, Emiko. I bet your brother wants a kiss!"

Emiko's eyes widened and she ran over to me once I sat down on the couch. She climbed up beside me and pressed her lips to my belly, making a smacking sound when she pulled away and smiled at me. "Done!"

She's been doing that ever since she noticed how big I was getting. When she first asked about it, I told her that the baby was just growing, and she started kissing my belly every day. It's kinda weird, but it's ok. I don't mind, and the baby starts kicking every time.

"Emiko, are you excited?"

"Mm-hm!" Emiko set her hand on my stomach and smiled. "Baby…"

I couldn't help but smile right back at her. "Yes, there's a baby in my belly, sweetie…"

I love how innocent Emiko is. I want her to keep her innocence for as long as she can.

* * *

"Aww, aren't you a cutie pie? Just like your big brother!"

Sakura sighed, shaking her head at me as she handed her two-month-old son Ryu to me. I haven't gotten to see him because I was forced on bed-rest after a scare at the store. Everything was perfectly fine until I felt so ill and started bleeding profusely. The baby is fine, nothing to worry about. I'm a month out from my due date and we're just waiting. Though, I may go in next week for an induction, just to be on the safe side with the baby.

Itachi and I decided to wait for another baby for a few years. The scare at the store was enough to shock me into not wanting to get pregnant for a while. Our agreement was to have one more baby in the next ten years, hopefully. I just hope nothing goes wrong with that future pregnancy.

"Ryu is so cute, Sakura."

"I know. Another little boy who looks like Sasuke-kun… I just love it."

I smiled and nodded, looking at Ryu who was staring me with wide black eyes. Emiko was beside me, giving Ryu a strange look. "Emiko, do you like him?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

Emiko jumped down as Sakura and I stared at her, and she went to play with Sanosuke in the other room. Her reaction was very odd, considering how she had been acting over getting a little brother. She had been so happy until the other day, and now… she doesn't even seem to care.

"Is Emiko all right, Asuna?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Emiko?"

Itachi looked at me a bit confused, apparently not noticing anything different. "What do you mean?"

"I asked her if she liked Ryu, and she said no. yesterday I asked her if she wanted to feel the baby kick and she shook her head before running off. Did something happen?"

"Not as far as I know. Maybe she's jealous?"

I shrugged, climbing into bed and sighing. "Emiko shouldn't be jealous. She's going to love the baby."

"Most older siblings get jealous over the younger ones. Weren't you jealous over Shinsuke?"

I shook my head. "I loved Shinsuke to death. He was born after my mother had a miscarriage, remember? There was no way I would be jealous of him."

"Hm."

"…Itachi, were you ever jealous of Sasuke?"

"Go to bed, Asuna."

"Omigosh, you were!"

"I was five!"

"Aww!"

* * *

We didn't make it to three weeks before my due date. I went into labor the very next day and had a beautiful baby boy three hours after we got to hospital. He is so perfect. He was the most beautiful blue eyes _ever_ and a small tuft of brown hair on the top of his head.

"Now, aren't you just precious?" I smile at him, while he just stares at me. "You're going to meet your big sister soon, isn't that exciting? I know she's going to love you, sweetie…"

I hope she does. Emiko just can't hate him… I don't want her to hate our little Sora…

I don't think I could bear it if she did.

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. Sora

**Chapter 15: Sora**

"Emiko, this is Sora."

Emiko blinked, staring at her newborn brother. She looked at me for a moment, before looking back to him and smiling a bit.

"Baby!"

I let out a sigh leaning back a bit in my hospital bed with a smile on my face. I'm so tired from going through the labor and giving birth to Sora, and all I want to do is sleep. I think Itachi noticed, because after a moment he kissed my forehead and took Sora from me.

"Mm, give Sora back…"

"Go to sleep, Asuna."

"But Sora and Emiko…"

"Will be here when you get up, I promise. I'm not taking Emiko home yet."

I sighed, nodding, and let him take Sora. "Emiko, do you wanna take a nap with mama?"

"Yeah!" Emiko nodded and crawled across the bed to me, hugging me as I lied down with her. I snuggled my sweet little girl and kissed her forehead. "Night-night, mama."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

Sora and I were allowed to go home two days later, because they wanted to make sure he was perfectly fine. Sakura came to see me right away, and seems to have fallen in love with my baby boy.

"Oh wow. He looks so cute!"

I just laughed and nodded, patting my tiny son on his head as he slept in his bassinet. "I know, right? He's so precious…"

"Absolutely. Emiko, aren't you happy? Your brother is finally here!"

Emiko smiled brightly and nodded, leaning over the edge of the bassinet and kissing Sora on his cheek. Sakura 'aww'd at that while I smiled. Emiko had been so very loving to Sora ever since she met him. She calls him 'baby' because she doesn't understand how to his name properly, and it's really cute either way.

"Baby cute!"

Sakura laughed. "He is very cute, Emiko. You love him, don't you?"

"Mm-hm!"

I sighed after a minute, before moving over to the bed and sitting down. I'm still so tired even after a few days. Giving birth is hard, but I didn't think I would still be this tired after three days.

"You all right, Asuna?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm just tired. Giving birth takes a lot out of you!"

She just laughed at me, nodding, and patting Sanosuke on the head. "Don't I know it!"

Sanosuke looked at her with a confused look, before shrugging and looking at Sora. "Hmm… he looks like uncle Itachi! Is he supposed to?"

I laughed, hoping and praying I did not wake Sora with my loudness. "Yes, Sanosuke! He is supposed to look like Itachi!"

"…why was my question funny?"

Sakura and I laughed, while she hugged him and just told Sanosuke how cute his question was. I looked at Sora, who was starting to stir.

Personally, I can't wait until he begins asking questions like that. It's gonna be sad because he won't be a baby anymore at that point, but I know it's going to be adorable.

* * *

"Mama, make him stop!" Emiko whined and threw her hands over her ears to block out Sora's high pitched cries.

Sora is five months old and has been struck with a horrid earache, something my dad says runs in my family, even though Emiko did not have earaches at this point. We just found out the other day that Sora had developed a massive earache, and what makes it worse is that Itachi had to go off on an extended mission and I have no clue when he'll be back.

I picked up Sora and started shushing him, rocking him back and forth a bit.

"Shh, shh, baby, shh… mama's here, and she's gonna do everything she can to make you feel better, I promise."

Sora continued crying, staring up at me. I couldn't do anything but smile sadly at him and kiss his forehead. He was burning up, but I couldn't give him anymore medicine at the moment. He had just had some, and it wouldn't be good for him to have anymore.

"All right, why don't we sit down and rest, yes? Sound good?"

I looked at Emiko who nodded and followed me into the room she shared with Sora. I sat down in the rocking chair and positioned Sora where I wanted him before letting Emiko climb up in my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and, much to my dismay, stuck her thumb in her mouth. Emiko was going to be three soon, and I just can't stand her sucking on her thumb.

I didn't stop her, because I knew that it was comforting her right now. She missed Itachi so much, maybe even more than I did, and she just wanted some comfort.

I wish I could Sora some kind of comfort, but, there was nothing else I could do. Thankfully, once I started rocking them to sleep, he calmed down and slowly drifted off, with nothing more than whimpering here and there.

"Mama, he's sleeping…"

"Yes, I know. You need to sleep too, beautiful."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"When is daddy gonna be home?"

I sighed, smiling a bit as I kissed Emiko's forehead. "I'm not sure, sweetheart. I hope it's soon."

"Me too."

* * *

"Asuna, wake up."

"Mm?"

I yawned as I woke up, wondering what was going on until I saw that Itachi was, finally, back home from his mission. It had only been about three days, but it felt like forever with a sick baby.

"Oh… welcome home, darling."

"Thanks. What were you three doing in here?"

"Sleeping."

"Obviously."

I giggled, shrugging and realizing Itachi must have put Emiko and Sora in their beds, as I was no longer holding them. "Bed."

"All right."

I wasn't able to get up and start heading to bed before my dear husband picked me up and carried me there. I just sighed and smiled, so very thankful Itachi was home.

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothing."

"Hm."

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"You know how much I love you?"

"How much?"

"I love you so much that I never stopped, not even when you were a missing nin."

"I see."

I smiled a little more, just in time for Itachi to place me in our bed and kiss me.

"Asuna."

"Hm?"

"I've loved you longer that you've loved me, but I'm so very grateful you chose me."

My smile still didn't fade.

"Darling I have loved you for a thousand years… and I will love you for a thousand more."

I can't exactly tell you want happened next, but just know that I am forever loved and forever in love with Itachi Uchiha, brother to one of my dearest friends and father to my two beautiful children.

I will never stop loving him. Even after my death, I never will.

I waited for so long for him, and I will love him and our children forever.

**END CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**Author's Note:** All that's left is the epilogue, and this is completed. :)


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Mama, mama! Wake up!"

"Mmm… what do you want?"

"Happy birthday!"

Smiling to myself, I grab the little boy shaking me awake, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead, earning a million giggles. I may be forty-two, but I still love grabbing my little ones and hugging the living daylights out of them.

When Emiko was fourteen and Sora was twelve, I got pregnant with mine and Itachi's third child, another beautiful little girl born in June that we named Yukari. She was a big surprise and beautiful blessing, with her lovely brown hair and beautiful black eyes. She's six now, and she has been nothing but fun and giggles since she was born.

We thought she was going to be our last little baby, but two years ago I got pregnant again, with our second son, and Arata Uchiha was born in March. A perfect little boy with black hair and amazing blue eyes. He's two now and has been so active, ever since he was born. He couldn't stay still when you held him, and he hated to be swaddled up because he couldn't move. I know that both him and Yukari are going to be wonderful shinobi, just like Emiko and Sora.

Sora has made me one proud mama. At eighteen, he's already become head of a Genin squad and has been doing so well on his own. He still comes home every night because he wants to eat whatever I make for dinner, saying that my food is better than any restaurants food. I do miss having my handsome son around, but I can manage with my other two.

Emiko has made me and Itachi so very proud in the past few years. She was so upset about my pregnancy with Arata, because she was terrified something would happen and I could've died during his birth, but when she met him, after knowing I was all right and he was all right, she was happy. My beautiful first born recently got married, having fallen in love with Naruto and Hinata's son, Minato Uzumaki. They're due to have their first child, a baby boy, in just two short months. I can't wait to meet my little grandson, even though I do not feel old enough to have a grandchild. I've been informed that his name is supposed to be Shiro, as a tribute to Emiko's best friend who died on a mission with they were sixteen. Emiko was so heartbroken that she didn't leave the house for a week, and she would only let Itachi talk to her during that time.

It's been amazing to watch my children grow up alongside Itachi. When I was twelve I never thought this would happen because of where everyone was, but it has. I have four beautiful children with my husband. And we have our fifth and final child on the way in just three weeks.

I know, I know. Another baby when I'm forty-two? It was a shock, believe me. I hadn't felt well for nearly two weeks and then found out that I was pregnant once more. I got to tell Itachi on his birthday and he was just as shocked as I was, if not more so. But we're ready and excited for our final child. We're having another son, and I can't wait for him to be here with us.

"Mama, baby kick."

I laughed, taking Arata's little hand and setting it on my stomach. He giggled as his little brother kicked him once again. Arata has been so open to my pregnancy, as well as Emiko's. He's excited for a little brother and little nephew, because he's planning to help care for them.

The second the door to my bedroom slams open, Arata and I jump, right as Yukari jumps onto the bed. Yukari huffed, but still smiled behind her long bangs, making me wish I had cut them already.

"Mama, happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"Sora's here. He wants to talk to you!"

"All right, then! Go tell him I'm on my way!"

Yukari nodded, grabbing Arata's hand and dragging him with her, even though he protested slightly. I laughed, making the move to get out of bed as quickly and easily as I could without hurting myself. Being nearly nine months pregnant and getting out of bed is just plain hard! Especially at forty-two-years-old!

* * *

"Sora, hi, honey!"

"Mom! Hi! Happy birthday!"

Sora hugged me, bending over enough that I could hug him back. He ended up almost as tall as Itachi, which depressed me when I realized my little boy was fully grown. I still remember him as the tiny newborn that could barely hold onto my thumb.

"Did you need to tell me something? Or did you just stop by for some food?"

Sora's face went red, causing me to laugh, but he shook his head. "No, I came by to tell you something really, really important, ma."

"Well? What is it?"

"Ayano's pregnant. She's leaving the team because of her baby."

"…the baby is not yours, is it, Sora?"

Sora shook his head, making me calm down. I was terrified my son got his teammate pregnant out of wedlock, but so very thankful to hear he did not.

"Mother, I proposed to her. She said the father left when she refused to give the baby up for adoption, because she wants to keep him or her. I told her I would marry her and take care of her and the baby. …Do you think it was a bad choice?"

"Absolutely not."

"But, dad-"

"Will be fine with it." I smiled at Sora, who smiled back. "Don't forget, your old mother is five years younger than your father, and I can persuade him into so many things!"

"Like what, exactly?"

I jumped a bit when I heard Itachi, not realizing he hadn't left yet. I assume he probably cancelled his mission when he realized it was my birthday, as he had done many times before.

"O-Oh! Itachi, dear… I didn't realize you were still home!"

"Hi, dad…"

"Hi, Sora. Now, what were you saying about persuading me into things, Asuna?"

Itachi smirked as I stammered, unsure of what to say. I really was just joking, but I probably sounded like I was serious without meaning to.

"N-Nothing! Itachi, you know I'm kidding!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Um, um, dear, Sora is engaged to Ayano!"

"What?"

"Mom."

"A-And she's pregnant!" I took that moment to try and leave the room, only for Itachi to grab my arm to make me stay.

"_What?_"

"Mom!"

* * *

"Arata, you are a full blown mess!"

Arata just shrugged as he shoved another bite of birthday cake into his mouth, not caring that it was going everywhere. Yukari just watched him, having finished her care a while ago.

"Mama, are you sure the new baby's boy? I don't want another brother like Arata!"

"Hey!"

"Arata, don't talk with your mouth full."

Giggling, I nod at Yukari while Itachi takes care of Arata, cleaning up our two-year-old's face. "Yes, yes, Yukari! We're 99% sure the baby is a boy! If he comes out a girl, I promise you'll be the first to know!"

Yukari pouts, but still nods. "I get to be the first to know."

I sighed, leaning back in my seat a bit with my hand on stomach, feeling my unborn son kick right where it was. Emiko was supposed to be coming over any minute now, and I couldn't wait to see her.

Sora had stayed for a while, before running off to get Ayano, and the two are here now, that beautiful red head with my engagement ring on her left ring finger. She was so shy when she met Itachi and me, but she appears to be warming up very quickly, knowing we're going to be her in-laws within the next year. She's really a lovely young lady, very proper, too. Sadly, her parents have disowned her for getting pregnant and not listening to the father about adoption, but I promised her that I would help her with anything she needed during this pregnancy. Ayano gave me a shy smile, before nodding. I believe she will be a welcome addition to our family.

* * *

"Emiko, let me see the sonogram!"

"Mom!"

Emiko shot me a glare as she pulled the latest sonogram of my first grandchild out of her pocket, handing it to me and making sure I knew she was displeased.

"Ah, how beautiful! He's going to be so handsome!"

Emiko's face went red while Minato laughed, nodding and slipping his arm around my daughter's shoulders.

"I hope he looks like Emiko."

"Oh gosh, I hope not!"

I can't help but laugh. Emiko has been so worried that the baby would look like a girl, even though he's a boy, because she knows that Uchiha genes are dominant, and she got a whole lot of them, being the daughter of Itachi Uchiha. It's exciting, my having a baby in just a few weeks and Emiko having my first grandchild in two months, and then Sora is going to get married and become an adoptive father right away…

I can't believe how lucky I am to have this family.

* * *

"And this gets to be your room, Reyke…"

On December 28th, I'm taking my newborn son, Reyke, on a tour of the house he will grow up in. He was born on Christmas Day, early, and was just released alongside me today. There were a number of complications during his birth, but he is perfectly fine and absolutely beautiful. He looks exactly like Itachi in every way, and I'm so happy for that.

I laid Reyke down in his crib, kissing his forehead just in time to feel Itachi wrap his arms around my waist and lay his head on my shoulder.

"He's perfect, Itachi."

"Absolutely. Just like the others were."

"Are, Itachi, are! They're still perfect! Emiko is happily married and giving us our first grandchild in February, while Sora is engaged and going to be an adoptive father! Yukari is getting ready for the academy, and Arata is just as happy as could be."

"Hm. Of course. Why did I not think of those things?"

I shrugged a bit, knowing he was joking. Reyke was fast asleep, just like Arata was on the other side of the room. Yukari had taken over Emiko's old room when she moved out, like Arata has done with Sora's room, which he now shared with Reyke.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Even if we had only been blessed with Emiko and Sora, I would've been happy. But, I'm very glad we were given Yukari, Arata, and Reyke as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because they're ours. They're our beautiful children that we made and were able to care for… I would've been happy whether we had one child or six children."

"I agree completely, Asuna."

* * *

"Awww, Shiro is so precious."

Emiko sighs and shakes her head, but still smiles as she hands over my wonderful new grandson to me. He looks _exactly_ like Emiko in every way and I just love it. He weighed almost ten pounds when he was born last week! He still looks so perfect either way and I can't help but to hold and love my precious grandbaby.

"Mom, I know. You say that every time you hold him!"

I just stuck my tongue out at Emiko, who sighed once again. She knows I've always acted childish, even when she and Sora were younger, but she still loves me, I know she does.

"Emiko, I hope you'll bring him over to play with Reyke when he gets older!"

"Yeah, yeah. I plan too, mom. They're going to grow up together either way, so, it's only right that they play together!"

I smiled, nodding, and looking back at Shiro. He was fast asleep and looking so peaceful. Reyke, though I want him here with me, is home with Itachi right now. I wanted to get out for a bit and take Reyke with me, but Itachi insisted I leave the baby with him and go by myself to see Emiko and Shiro. I had such a tough time leaving him alone, like when I first left Emiko and Sora alone with my dad, but, I know Reyke is perfectly safe with Itachi, of course.

"Mom, did I tell you what his middle name is?"

"No, you didn't, Emiko."

"I gave him grandpa's name. Is that ok with you?"

I blink, before smiling and nodding, doing all I can to keep from crying. My ad died last year after having a battle with cancer, and it was heartbreaking to know that he wasn't going to meet his last grandchild, nor his first great-grandson. But, having Shiro's middle name be Daichi is the perfect tribute to my dad. Emiko absolutely loved being around him, and she took it so hard when he died. It absolutely broke my heart because it was right after she found out she was pregnant.

"I think its prefect, Emiko. Shiro Daichi Uzumaki… ah, I love it!"

Emiko just smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Ma…mama!"

Reyke yelled at me, sitting in his highchair and giving a smile. I can't believe he's already seven months old! He shouldn't be growing up this fast, but he is!

"Yes, yes? What do you want, Reyke? Do you want to help me make dinner?"

Reyke nodded, reaching up as I pulled him out of the highchair and hugging him. He giggled, hugging me back. I love this little boy so much, he reminds me of when Sora and Arata were this tiny and would just be full of love and happiness.

"All right, little guy. What do you think we should eat?"

"Umm… wice!"

I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. He meant rice, but he can't say his R's just yet. It's very adorable, and just like what Sora did. Sora had a lisp as well when he was little. It stuck with him until he was about ten, and then he could say every word and letter perfectly.

Oh, shall I update you on my son and his new wife? I think I will. They've been doing so well. Ayano is eight months pregnant and they're having a little girl. I can't believe it, honestly.

Sora wants to name her after me, but I told him he had better not until I was long dead and gone! He looked a little upset, but, I think he was just kidding around. Instead, they're going to name her Asari, after my mom. I can't believe both my children want to give tribute to my parents… especially when they were unable to meet my mother and limited time with my dad.

My children have grown up to be very thoughtful, loving adults and I just love it.

"All right, Reyke. Daddy will be home soon and so will Yukari. Now, the rice takes about 45 minutes to cook, and Yukari will be home in an hour. Daddy, however, will be home in about half an hour. Do you know that means?"

Reyke blinked, shaking his head.

"Well, it means that if we get started now, we can have the rice done right after Yukari gets one. Sound good?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Good! Let's get started!"

* * *

"Pretty, pretty baby girl…"

Reyke is staring at Ayano and Sora's baby girl, Asari. He's standing right beside Ayano and is having a hard time believing this is the niece he has been waiting for. She has Ayano's red hair and blue eye's like Sora, which is very shocking considering Asari is not his biological daughter.

"How does she have Sora's eyes? She's not his daughter." Emiko scrunched up her face a bit, like she was five again and meeting Sasuke and Sakura's twin daughters, Yura and Reika, fourteen years ago.

Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are still very happy together. They ended up with six beautiful children, Sanosuke, Ryu, Yura, Reika, Hanako, and Keiji. Keiji is the youngest at four-years-old, and he is very sweet and kind to everyone he meets.

Ayano laughed, shrugging. "I'm not sure… blue eyes is a recessive gene in my family, but, I didn't think she would end up with them."

I nodded, looking at Sora. He was having a hard time looking away from Asari, knowing that she was his new adoptive daughter, and he was already in love with her.

It made my heart swell with pride for the fact that my son was willing and ready to be a father to a baby he had no connection with other than loving her mother.

It's so wonderful.

"Sora, she's quite beautiful."

Sora nodded, still looking at Asari. "Absolutely, ma. I can't… I can't believe I have a daughter. Even if she isn't mine biologically, I still love her with every bit of me."

"I can see that."

* * *

That night, I crawled into bed with a smile on my face, not even noticing that Itachi was giving me a strange look.

"What's with the smile?"

I shrugged, snuggling into bed, knowing Reyke would wake me in a few hours, but didn't care. I was just so happy about where my life was, and where my children were in their lives. It gave me a smile that I couldn't wipe off my face.

"Nothing… I'm just happy, Itachi."

"About what?"

"Everything. When I was little I always wanted to marry you, and I was so happy when we got married and started our family. And now Emiko's had her own baby, Sora adopted Ayano's daughter and is very happy about it… Yukari is in the academy and doing so well, while Arata and Reyke have just been as happy as could be helping me out around the house. I'm just happy. I have everything I could have ever wanted, especially you."

"I feel the same way, Asuna. Believe me. When I was in the Akatsuki, I never thought I would lead a normal life again, but I am. And it's all because of you and the fact you wouldn't give up on me."

I wasn't able to respond, because I couldn't stop myself from kissing my dear husband.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Asuna."

And I always will love him and my beautiful family.

Because, after twenty-three years of married and having been blessed enough to raise a family for the last twenty-one years, nothing could ever make me unlove Itachi. Nothing.

I knew from the day I met him he would be something special in my life, and this is it. He's my husband and the father of my five wonderful children, including the two blessings I sadly miscarried early on in our life together.

I will never feel unloved with the family I have.

I am forever happy and I know that Itachi is too.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Complete at last. I enjoyed this fanfic, especially because I got to try my hand at writing Itachi. :D  
I do plan to visit this pairing a lot more, I promise.  
Until then, I will work on my SasuSaku fanfics and all others I have posted and I hope you enjoy them.

Thank you for reading, and, good-bye for now. :)


End file.
